Venus Mercado
Venus Sofia Mercado (April 27th, 1988) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Sofia Mercado and Stephano Rubini. Her mother cheated on her husband. When she was 3 years old her would-be stepfather found out, and killed himself. Venus had no idea why her father killed himself, though her sister always had her suspicions. But there was more to his suicide than his wife cheating, which had to do with The Legend and William Whitner. When she was 17 years old her mother was hit by a car. Her half-sister had to take care of her, but it was pretty expensive. So when she turned 18, she joined Club 969 to help her sister out with the money. Venus has always been very outgoing, and was good friends with Colette Emile and Georgia Hagen. During the Angels of Death murders, Venus was a suspect, and she learned her father was Stephano Rubini. Her half-sister was murdered by the Angels of Death, her neice and nephew Alena Rubini and DC Fitzgerald. Venus was very upset by what they did. Carmine Rubini offered her the share she was owed of the inheritence without hesitation. She eventually marries a client at the club, and names her daughter Giselle after her half-sister. =Childhood= The man Venus thought was her father killed himself when she was just 3 years old. This left her mom to raise two daughters by herself. Sofia refsued to tell Venus's real father about his daughter. Venus never got to have much, but she didn't care because she and her sister always got along very well. When she was 8 years old, she was locked in a crypt as a cruel prank. She was one of the Ruby Springs Twelve. It was in that same year she was molested by Connor Chapman. Because she only had a mother, he figured she could get away with it. =High School= Venus did okay in High School. She never focused on her studies, though she did manage to just graduate. In her senior year, her mother died after getting hit by a car. This left her and her sister to take care of each other. She got accepted into nursing school, but was unable to attend because they couldn't afford it. =Club 969= Out of high school, Venus became an Escort at Club 969 to help pay off debts. Her sister didn't want her selling her body, but they both needed the money badly. Venus earned her fair share of the money at the club, with several wealthy clients. Venus was okay with the job, as she was good at it. Nobody else would hire her due to her poor performance in high school. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death murders, Venus was a suspect due to being the Aunt to Jenna Angel, and being locked in the crypt with them. Venus didn't know that she was a Rubini until investigators discovered it. Carmine Rubini then offered her some money so she could quit her job, but she refused it. She felt like it'd be buying her off. Venus was eventually cleared, but her half-sister was murdered. She was very upset about it, and couldn't forgive Jenna and Gray for what they did. =Later Life= Venus eventually did come around with the Rubini family. They were the only family she had left. She eventually married, and had a daughter whom she named Giselle after her half-sister. She eventually even found it in her heart to forgive Jenna and Gray for what they did to her. But it wasn't easy. Venus eventually did become a nurse like she always dreamed. =Quotes= "Carmine seems nice. I haven't spoken to many of the others." - on the Rubini Family "I'm still not sure we can trust Madam Avery, Colette. She's very shady. There's most certainly something up with her. If I find out more, I'll let you know. But we should be very careful in the mean time." - in a letter to Colette Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:MISTX0